


Android Andy part 1

by kristalwithak



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristalwithak/pseuds/kristalwithak





	Android Andy part 1

This story follows a protagonist named Emberly Burns and her morally questionable relationship with an android that she eventually refers to as Andy. This story takes place at the very end of the 21st century. 

Socially, society is pretty much the same as it has been for the last 100 years. Within the first quarter of the century there was a war. The entire world was involved. Many, many people died. After the war all the brains developed a type of clean sustainable energy and by the middle of the century global warming had been effectively reversed. The only other technologies that experienced notable advancement were medical technology and robotics and artificial intelligence. There are no flying cars, replicators, or colonies on Mars. In fact, humans haven't managed to leave the orbit of earth. 

Emberly's story is a bit more complicated than recent history. She was born to Steven and Evangeline Burns. Steven was obsessed with his work in AI and was rarely around when Emberly was an infant. Evangeline was tragically killed in a car accident when Emberly was almost 4 years old. She was dead before the first responders made it. The record will state that Steven made a brief attempt to care for Emberly in her mother's absence, but was grossly unequipped to do so effectively. With no extended family known, Emberly was handed over to the state before her 5th birthday. She was quickly placed into a foster home. It was perfectly fine. There was a mother and father guardian, two older boys that Emberly would come to call brothers as she grew. Emberly was fond of her guardians and they helped to raise her up into a fairly stable young woman. As Emberly navigated her teenage years, she had a little resentment for her guardians; she didn't understand why they had never taken the steps to adopt her. She left for college not feeling as though she was leaving home, but leaving in search of it. 

Emberly studied psychology in college, so when she found herself needing treatment for anxiety and depression before she was even able to pay off her student loans; well you can imagine how the irony was not lost on her. Her work afforded her a modest living. She lived alone in a large apartment in the city. Her own mental health struggles had significantly shaped her relationships, or lack of, as an adult. Emberly was good at her job and she had pride and satisfaction in knowing that. But she was admittedly lonely outside of the office. She had not been able to form any type of social bonds past the manifestation of crippling anxiety. She was lonely, yes, but it could have been worse. She could have known what she was missing.


End file.
